Tsukuru
by Dark Side of Everyone
Summary: Un desastre ha ocurrido en la aldea de la hoja, sellando el destino para siempre... Todo gira alrededor del nombre Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto


_**Disclaimer: **__los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es mía y las ganas de matarme son todas suyas_

_**:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:* Tsukuru :*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:**_

—Ahhhhhh— Un grito escalofriante interrumpió el silencio hasta ese instante absoluto de la aldea de Konoha. Seguido de eso el Sandaime y un grupo de ANBUS se dirigieron hacia la zona baja de la aldea donde se podía apreciar una enorme serpiente que se alzaba amenazadora.

"Por favor que no sea él" rogaba inútilmente en su mente el anciano Hokage, aunque la presencia del reptil era evidencia más que suficiente para revelar la identidad del atacante.

Estaban a un par de metros cuando el enorme reptil los embistió y los ANBUS respondieron con una serie de ataques que dañaron severamente al animal. Cuando por fin se libraron del animal avanzaron hacia el lugar que antes protegía y lo que encontraron fue aterrador.

—Kukuku, llegas tarde Sensei—Mencionó con maldad un hombre pelinegro desde el techo de un edificio para después dar un par de pasos hacia un lado y mostrar algo que horrorizó al viejo Hokage… Sobre una mesa se encontraba el cuerpo de un chico de alrededor de 8 años, rubio y con unas inconfundibles marcas en las mejillas y a su alrededor una serie de tubos con extraños líquidos dentro, al parecer estaba inconsciente.

— ¿Qué has hecho? —Cuestionó con la voz quebrada por el sentimiento que estrangulaba su garganta.

— ¡Al fin tendré el cuerpo perfecto! —Gritó con locura el pelinegro traidor. —Por ahora he terminado—Musitó con una macabra sonrisa para después lanzrse por la orilla del edificio. El Sandaime le siguió pero otra serpiente atrapó en sus fauces al Sannin y desapareció junto con él.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Masculló el enojado Hokage, después se dirigió hacia el pequeño y contempló con horror la serie de cicatrices que recorrían su pequeño y frágil cuerpo –las cuales poco a poco se comenzaban a difuminar hasta lágrima recorrió por su vieja mejilla derecha y en un susurro roto preguntó:

— ¿Qué es lo que te ha hecho Naruto-kun?

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:&amp;´&amp;´&amp;´&amp;´&amp;´&amp;´&amp;.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#H3H3H3H3

Un grupo de ANBUS y Jounins viajaban a alta velocidad por los bosques del país del fuego.

—Según los reportes el objetivo se encuentra a 2km al norte—Habló el que parecía ser el líder.

—Señor, algo se aproxima desde las 12 en punto… tiene una enorme cantidad de Chakra y parece hostil—Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir uno de los Shinobis –al parecer un Hyuuga- para después soltar un alarido de dolor mientras la sangre escurría desde los orificios para los ojos de su máscara.

—Ha comenzado, Ko desactiva tu doujutsu—Ordenóel líder, el aludido hizo lo que se le ordenó para después ser separado del resto de su equipo por una poderosa ráfaga.

Unos minutos después el Jounnin se levantó adolorido y con espanto observó sus alrededores buscando a sus compañeros de misión. De pronto la obscuridad cubrió todo y el Shinobi estaba por activar su Dōjutsu pero algo en su interior se lo impidió.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó al aire sin esperar realmente que algo le contestara.

—Has sobrevivido para ser un mensajero, Dark-sama desea que le entregues lo siguiente a tu líder— Habló una voz desde las penumbras y actó seguido un pequeño rayo de luz rompió la penumbra total e iluminó un pequeño sobre negro con detalles rojo —Ruega porque no nos volvamos a encontrar—Se despidió la maligna y obscura voz. El jounin sin poderlo evitar cayó desmayado.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:&amp;´&amp;´&amp;´&amp;´&amp;´&amp;´&amp;.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#H3H3H3H3

2 Horas después, Entrada Este a Konohagakure no sato

Los Chunnin que regulaban la entrada y salida de la aldea de los ninjas en misiones se encontraban revisando los expedientes de un equipo de genin cuando un alboroto les llamó la atención.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Cuestionó el Jounin a cargo.

—Ha llegado el equipo 61-B—Le susurró en respuesta uno de los Chunnin.

— ¿Y por eso arman tanto escándalo? — preguntó con intriga y molestia.

—No, el equipo estaba formado por un escuadron ANBU y tres jounin y sólo ha vuelto uno a duras penas consciente— Respondió un medic-nin que atendió al recién llegado.

Ante esta información todos se quedaron impactados.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:&amp;´&amp;´&amp;´&amp;´&amp;´&amp;´&amp;.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#E#H3H3H3H3

—Hokage-sama, el grupo 61-B entregando el informe de misión—Le comunicó su secretaria a través del intercomunicador.

—Hazlos pasar—Le ordenó el Hokage. Instantes después la puerta se abrió y por ella entró el único sobreviviente.

—Hokage-sama—Saludó, e iba a empezar a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por el Hokage.

— ¿Dónde está Tora? Él era el líder de la misión—Cuestionó con voz fuerte.

—Hokage-sama… Todos han fallecido—Contestó el Jounin con dolor.

—Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Ese equipo estaba formado por un escuadrón ANBU y tres de los mejores rastreadores de Konoha— Cuestionó incrédulo. El Jounin lo tomo como la indicación de que relatara lo sucedido y así lo hizo.

—Todo era normal, comenzamos la misión sin contratiempos, alrededor de 15 km antes de la frontera Shinji Hyuuga reportó que algo con una enorme cantidad de Chakra avanzaba hacia nosotros para acto seguido caer despedazado frente a nosotros como si el aire lo hubiera hecho… pude apreciar que lo que lo causó fue una honda de Chakra dirigida específicamente hacia él por parte de lo que sea que se acercaba, después de eso el líder me ordenó desactivar mi dojutsu y luego una ráfaga me separó del resto de mi equipo y caí inconsciente— Comenzó a narrar —Cuando desperté, no pude observar nada ni activar mi dojutsu, sin saber por qué hablé hacia el aire cuestionando el que pasó y una tenebrosa voz acompañada de una imponente presencia me respondieron que había sobrevivido para ser un mensajero y que un tal Dark-sama deseaba que le entregara esto— Continuó para al final entregarle el sobre. El Hokage con un gesto serio recibió el sobre para posteriormente darle una serie de indicaciones y luego ordenarle que se retirara.

El Hokage abrió el sobre y dentro había una pequeña hoja de papel con una caligrafía impoluta que rezaba "_No mandéis más hombres a buscarme o ya no tendré piedad_"

El viejo ninja se levantó con pesadez de su asiento mirando con nostalgia y arrepentimiento hacia la aldea mientras pensaba en cómo llegó a esta situación y una vez más se lamentaba.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-.-:-:-:-.-:-:-.-::-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Espero les guste!**

**Esta historia, será un NaruHina con posibilidades de agregarle otra chica**

**Ja ne!**

**¡Únanse al lado obscuro y déjenme un review!**


End file.
